Magic
Magic is one of the four main attributes a character can upgrade in Castle Crashers. Although it may have limited power and usages at earlier levels, it can be devastating to later ones. This attribute is one of the main factors which can distinguish one character from the rest, some characters share magic and some even share all of the same magic cast. As with other attributes, some weapons and animal orbs can increase the Magic attribute level beyond 25 points. Also, "splash attacks" can hit larger enemies and bosses multiple times because they can either sustain multiple hits before being knocked down or simply just can't be knocked down so they have to sustain all damage dealt with a splash attack, which maximizes how quickly such enemies die. Magical Attacks , the Barbarian and the Stove Face are three non-elemental characters]] Magic is used to perform non-standard attacks. Elemental magics are specialized and more useful on some targets than others. Non-Elemental magic is general-purpose and will be equally effective on almost every type of enemy. The combos are listed below. NOTE: Since your character will always have 1 Skill Point filled for Magic, the Skill Point or Magic Level requirement for the other combos will be listed normally plus the actual cost in game. Splash Attack To Perform: + / + /E W Effect: The Splash Attack deals damage to multiple enemies. As the Magic attribute gets upgraded, more damage and range can be attained. Opponents can't block most splash attacks with their shields. Magic Level Requirement: 1 Skill Point (Already implemented in the moment you start a new game with any and every character) Magic Projectile To Perform: + / + Effect: Magic attack that focuses on a single enemy, but has higher damage than the Splash Attack. Its damage increases with the character's Magic level. This attack can be blocked by shields. Can also be used in the air, with some kickback. Magic Level Requirement: 5 Skill Points (Actual amount of Skill Points into Magic needed: 4 Skill Points) Air Projectile To Perform: + + / + + Effect: A basic mid-air magical attack with a slanted angle of 45° (22 characters total have this trait) or 60° (5 characters total have this trait) with 4 exceptions. Damage increases with Magic level. Magic Level Requirement: 10 Skill Points (Actual amount of Skill Points into Magic needed: 9 Skill Points) Elemental Infusion To Perform: / / A A A W Effect: Melee attack imbued with the power of your character's element. Damage is determined by the character's Strength and Magic levels. Magic Level Requirement: 15 Skill Points (Actual amount of Skill Points into Magic needed: 14 Skill Points) Elemental Infusion (Level 2) To Perform: / Effect: Elemental Infusion with an extra attack at the end. Magic Level Requirement: 15 Skill Points (Actual amount of Skill Points into Magic needed: 14 Skill Points) Character Level Requirement: 50 Magic Jump To Perform: + / + Effect: Lets you perform a magic-assisted jump, allowing you to jump higher and damage any enemies standing under you. Magic Level Requirement: 20 Skill Points (Actual amount of Skill Points into Magic needed: 19 Skill Points) Types of Magic Elemental Magic Each elemental magic has its own special effect: * Fire: Burns a target, inflicting steady fire damage over a short time. * Ice: Freezes the target, immobilizing them for a short time. * Electricity: Shocks a target, stunning them for a short time. * Poison: Poisons a target, causing it to suffer steady poison damage over a short time. : ''Note: Also, certain enemies are weak or strong against certain elements, or take more or less damage from certain types of elemental attacks. Some enemies are either strong or weak against certain elemental attacks. The use of elemental magic is usually reserved for the four starting knights (Green, Red, Blue and Orange Knights). However, a few other characters can also use elemental magic or may have non-elemental attacks which do have elemental effects. Cult Minions are immune to all elemental magics and take 1 damage with no effect or knockback.'' Non-Elemental Magic Non-elemental magic is generally not resisted by enemies and has no particular strength against some of them. However, some non-elemental magic attacks have special properties: * Basic: Has no special properties. * Bomb: Has the ability to fire unlimited bombs as magic projectiles. * Healing: Can heal the character with that magic and also heal those around said character. * Physical: Does melee damage, allowing it to, among other things, attack the Evil Wizard's red forcefield. * Fabulocity: Has the ability to make weak enemies pose and unable to attack for a short time. * Other: Unique magic attacks with their own unique characteristics. The highest magic bonus in the game can be obtained by wielding the Black Morning Star (Original) or the Unicorn Horn, which both deal a +6 Magic boost, while bringing Beholder, adds a +2 (Original) or +4 (Remastered) Magic boost, yielding a total bonus of +8 (Original) or +10 (Remastered) Magic. Refer to the following list to see which type of magic each character is included in: Elemental * Fire: Orange Knight, Fire Demon * Ice: Blue Knight, Iceskimo * Electricity: Red Knight * Poison: Green Knight Non-Elemental * Basic: Peasant, Civilian, Thief, Stove Face, Open Faced Gray Knight, Barbarian * Fabulocity: Pink Knight * Physical: Bear, Saracen * Buzzsaw: Fencer, Industrialist * Nature: Brute, Snakey * Dark: Skeleton, Cultist * Healing: King * Bees: Killer Beekeeper * Shadow: Ninja * Death: Necromancer * Gems: Hatty Hattington Hybrid * Ice Splash + Ice XXXY: Iceskimo * Fire Splash + Fire XXXY: Alien * Fire Projectile: Blacksmith * Bomb + Non-Elemental XXXY: Conehead, Royal Guard * Bomb + Default XXXY: Gray Knight Former * Fire Splash/Fire Magic & Air Projectile/Fire Jump + Non-Elemental XXXY: Fire Demon * Fire Splash + Non-Elemental Magic & Air Projectile/Non-Elemental Jump/Non-Elemental XXXY: Alien * Ice Splash + Non-Elemental Magic & Air Projectile/Non-Elemental Jump/Non-Elemental XXXY: Iceskimo Magic-Oriented Weapons and Pets Weapons * Unicorn Horn (+6), two (Original) or four (Remastered) if combined with Beholder * Glowstick (+5) * Snakey Mace (+5) * NG Golden Sword (+5) * Staff (+5) * Black Morning Star (+6) (Original) (+1) (Remastered) The following weapons grant a magic bonus (upgrade level) with Zebra or Cardinal: * Ninja Claw (+3) * Dinner Fork (+3) * Key Sword (+3) * Thunderbolt (+3) * Gold Sword (+4) * Zigzag (+3) * Emerald Sword (+3) Animal Orbs * Beholder (+2) (Original) (+4) (Remastered) * Zebra (+2) (Remastered) * Cardinal (+2) (Remastered) See also * Attributes * Playable Characters * Combos * Mana Cost and Mechanics * Character Tiers * Juggling * Spellweaving Category:Skills Category:Magic Category:Projectiles Category:Mechanics